


How they all found out

by thegirlwiththerainboweyes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Badly Written Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Written awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththerainboweyes/pseuds/thegirlwiththerainboweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Minho, Chuck and Teresa all found out that Newt and Thomas were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they all found out

Warning, spoilers ahead

Minho P.O.V  
Minho walked through the woods with a stupid grin on his face. He'd finally done it. He'd done what he'd been secretly wanting to do for as long as he could remember. And in the Glade that was far more literal than it should be. He was on such a high that he didn't notice what the signs meant. The fact that he was now in the part of the deadheads notorious in the Glade for being as far away from everyone else as possible, the rustling, the sounds that were defiantly coming from a boy who didn't want to be disturbed, but he didn't and continued walking.

He didn't put it together until he walked into the clearing where the two walls met and saw something that he'd never unsee. There was Newt, pressed against the maze wall, sucking on Thomas' neck with one hand in Thomas' hair and the other one up Thomas' shirt, playing with his nipples. Thomas was wrapping his leg around Newt's and was moving it up and down, one of his hands was caressing Newts inner thigh while the other was down Newts's pants. As Minho watched Thomas rutted against Newts side and Newt groaned "Tommy" in pure ecstasy. They were both reaching their climaxes before Minho stopped staring and had the decency to walk away and pretend that he had seen nothing.

Minho walked out of the deadheads and into the map room before he finally lost it. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed one of the blankets kept in there for when runners fell asleep studying the maps and screamed into it. That was the most traumatic thing he'd ever seen but it was also somehow the most arousing. He wondered if Teresa would be up for another round. 

Chuck P.O.V  
It was early when Minho shook Chuck awake and asked if Thomas had come to his hammock last night. When Chuck replied that he hadn't seen Thomas since dinner, Minho grinned and told him that he wasn't to go looking for Thomas. As he walked away, Chuck could swear he heard him mutter, "I've seen the changing but that I'll never unsee". So, naturally, Chuck went looking for Thomas. He made his way to Thomas' spot in the deadheads but stopped short when he saw that Thomas wasn't the only one there. Newt was asleep against the wall, using the vines as a pillow while Thomas' head was in his lap. One of Newts hands was on Thomas' chest, right over his heart. As Chuck backed away he trod on a twig which snapped loudly. Darting behind a tree, he watched as Newt stirred, looked around, then smiled down at Thomas and started stroking his hair. After what could only have been five minutes, Thomas started stirring. "Mornin' love," he said, smiling up at Newt. "I wish it could always be like this," he said, in a way that suggested that they'd been over this before. "For the millionth time Tommy, we can't. It's hard enough to keep Gally at bay now, if he found out about us, there would be nothing we could do to stop him from claiming the only reason you get support is through me." "It might, be worth it. To not have to hide." Sensing that this was a sensitive topic, Chuck made his way out of the deadheads before giggling uncontrollably.

Teresa P.O.V  
How was she going to tell Tom that she was dating his best friend. The blurry memories that they put together between them made them both sure that they were together before. How was she supposed to tell him. "Teresa" Thomas called in her mind. "Yes Tom." She replied. "Meet me by the box hole. I think that there are things that we need to talk about." Her first thought was that 'he knows'. When they met she didn't know what to do. Thomas broke the silence "I'm about to say some things that you don't want to hear, can you please wait till the end?" Her only response was "Ummmmm okay?". Looking rather relived he started "It's not that I don't like you, you're really great and I'm sure you'll make one of these boys really happy, but I can't be with you. It's just, since I've been here, I've realised that I don't like girls anymore. I have a boyfriend." At that point she decided to put him out of his misery. "Thomas, stop, I have a boyfriend too, I'm with Minho." "You are?" At the look on his face, she laughed "Yes Tom, I am with Minho. Now wipe that look off your face, you look like you've been hit with a shovel."

No P.O.V  
No one else ever knew about Newt and Thomas or Teresa and Minho. Their secrets died with Chuck and Newt and Teresa. Soon only Thomas and Minho remembered. They always remembered the best of them. They remembered Chucks happy innocence, not his final moments. They remembered Newts kindness, not his slow decline into madness. And they remembered Teresas bravery, not her betrayal. And, when old age took Minho and Thomas, they finally got the happy ending that they so clearly deserved.

Hi guys. So glad that you read this one shot. Reviews would be appreciated. Bye.


End file.
